Double Wish
by Korosa re tari kir
Summary: Mobiumshipping, Yaoi. Rating may go up. They say that the hero always saves the day, but what if both sides where evil? Can light make it's self known when there is no good in a fight between humans and demons. Maybe all it takes is one little wish? Won't you wish for something? I can make this world a great place. It's one wish, come on it can't hurt.


hello everyone

**Stupid, you need to update your other stories**

But I wanna do this Kirā! :puppy dog eyes:

**Ugg fine, stop doing that**

YES! now here is my new story

**You forgot the disclaimer**

Can you do it?

**Fine; Korosa doesn't own yugioh but she does own this plot**

Thank you, now there may be some mature scenes in the future so if you don't like them skip that chapter.

**If she does anything she will warn you at the beginning of the chapter.**

Now we really go to the new story!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a powerful group of people known as the demons. The demons where all terrible creatures that came to earth enslaving it. The rulers where two powerful devils the highest and most feared of all demons.

Now the god of life Seikatsu was not about to let the humans just die so she created to magical items one was a beautiful golden lamp which was immediately sent to earth. The second item a however was about to be sent when a evil presence was sensed within it so Seikatsu tried to destroy it but it was already to late. The item broke off into three other items and rained down onto the earth.

Of course everyone thought the threat was over but the first item the golden lamp fell and landed at the feet of a young three year old boy. Now he is meant to save the world, can he do it with the help of this magical item or will the world fall to the demons?

* * *

It was sixteen years since the god Seikatsu had tried to save humanity but still the devil's ruled with much power and the savior was yet to be scene. In the city of Domino there was a giant castle which was what the king devil's called home. Within the palace both devil's where bored as the council of demons argued over another pointless thing.

\I'm bored\ The devil king on the right thrown opened up his mind link with the other.

/Same, god damit the council is annoying/ The devil on the left grumbled.

\I could end it if you want Yami\ The other replied.

/Ha, I would if I could Atem, but then they would be worse tomorrow/ Yami grumbled.

\Come on love can we just end it?\ Atem grumbled back sounding bored while fiddling with his golden puzzle that dangled from his neck.

/You now what let's ju.../ Yami was cut off as the head councilor walked up to them.

"My kings there has been another group of humans that escaped." He informed them.

"So send in some guards to capture them. Now if there is anything else before we leave." Atem said with the look that said 'I wish you would all die.'

"Yes there is one thing your highnesses an artifact was found and we believe it has magical powers." The head councilor replied.

"Send it to our room now this meeting is dismissed." Atem said getting up with Yami.

"But your highnesses!"

"Shut it or you won't see tomorrow." Atem growled glaring at him before leaving the thrown room with Yami leaving a fearful council behind.

* * *

A boy width he looks of a ten year old and large amethyst eyes that shone brightly in the room full of large, fancy pillows with pure gold and silver silk rimming them. He yawned and stretched his petite body. Looking around he sighed.

**'What's wrong?' **A evil voice whispered as a second boy appeared on a red pillow with golden trim smirking.

'You should know we go through this every day.' The boy sighed once again.

**'Of course we do. There is nothing else to do.'**

'Just make something it's not like you can't.'

**'But that's work.' **The boy on the red pillow got up. He looked like an exact copy of the other boy but had tan skin and a dark glint in his eyes.

'...I miss Junsuina...' The boy changed the topic.

**'So why should I care? That bitch was annoying.' **

'...' The other stood up and walked up to him before slapping him so hard it sent him into the wall of the pillow filled room.

'_Don't every speak about Junsuina like that Heba.'_ The boy's eyes seemed to start turning black.

'**Fine.' **Heba got up from the floor and back onto his red pillow.

'...' The boy's eyes turned back to normal.

'So why are you here anyway? You never come out unless you have something to say.' The boy asked laying on his yellow pillow which had silver lining.

**'I thought I would tell you that we have been found.' **Heba smirked.

'What do you mean?' He asked confused.

**'Soon we will be free.' **

**'**I don't get it! We can't be freed unless...' He trailed off seeing what Heba meant.

'You mean I get to go outside?' He whispered.

**'Of course.' **Heba continued to smirk.

'But how can we go out we don't even exist, we aren't suposto exist..' He trailed of sadly.

**'You don't know?' **Heba asked amused.

**'Well then welcome to the world.' **

'Wha...' He suddenly felt a strong pull on his body.

**'See you soon.' **Heba smirked one last time before fading.

'Ahhhh!' He yelled as his world faded into black.

* * *

So that is it for the beginning of this story

**Hmm... I like Heba he seems evil**

:sweat drops: okay... Anyway please review if you would like me to continue.

**So evil... he would make a good assassin...**

...please ignore Kirā... Anyway thanks for reading.


End file.
